Wanglesgrout
by Grim Noire
Summary: [OneShot] [RETITLED] '...Naturally everyone has their mishmash days, but mine generally only happen when the wanglesgrout has lodged itself up my nose again.' Neville asks Luna how she is, and ends up going in over his head. [LunaNeville]


_Title: Wanglesgrout _

_Author: Grim Noire_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters recognized, nor do I own Potterverse. Both belong solely to J.K. Rowling, her legal people, etc. _

_Author's Note: I saw this plotbunny and __**had**__ to do it. I'd always like Neville/Luna right next to Neville/Ginny, and seeing Order of the Phoenix yesterday gave me a strong urge to do something N/L-ish, and this plotbunny was the perfect inspiration. It was written rather quickly, and since it's a oneshot, doesn't have much of a basis… I think I wrapped it up rather poorly, but I'm still proud of myself, having written nothing for quite some time now. _

_Also, if you have any suggestions for an alternative title, please tell me. I really went out on a limb with originality here… _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mad weather, isn't it?"

Oh, why did he have to talk about the weather? Weather. When he was in an uncomfortable situation, he always, _always_ talked about the weather. Neville Longbottom had a problem, and he had no idea how to fix it. Confronting his fear head on? Not the best thing to do, but he couldn't resist when he saw the blonde-haired girl sitting alone on a roughly-hewn bench near Hagrid's hut.

So of course Neville had walked over to Luna, despite the fact that it was pouring rain, and there were thunderclouds gathering overhead. It would be hell to get back to the castle if he didn't leave soon, but when Neville strayed from the group of students filing away from the Forbidden Forest after a lesson on thestrals, he didn't seem to consider this point. Even though Ron was pulling him in the opposite direction, eager to show him his new chessboard—because Neville was the only one who could give him a good run for his money, surprisingly—Neville still veered off the path back to the warm castle, and somehow ended up standing in front of Luna Lovegood.

"Yes," Luna agreed politely, not looking up from the issue of _The Quibbler_ she held. She turned the page, and from where he stood, Neville could see that she was reading an article about something called a crumple-horned snorcack. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask, really. There were a lot of things about Luna he didn't want to ask. She hadn't spoken for awhile, so he decided to sit down. "My favourite." The sudden words directed toward him made him nearly jump out of his skin, which was quite plainly obvious, as Luna looked over at him, her eyes wider and more perturbed-looking than usual.

Once he calmed down, he gave her a very uneasy smile, sucked in a breath, and closed his eyes. She was a strange one. He could hear the crack of thunder in the distance and Luna's soft breathing, as well as the turn of magazine pages. The soft, familiar sounds, combined with the smell of rain and pine in the air relaxed him, and soon, he was feeling rather giddy. "How are you?" Finally, something sensible to ask. He was proud of himself.

"Oh, I suppose I'm alright," Luna told him, turning another page as she did so. She paused to read a small caption underneath a caricature of Cornelius Fudge, then giggled to herself, before continuing as if she hadn't stopped speaking to begin with, "Someone's been taking my belongings and misplacing them."

"That's terrible," Neville told her, frowning a bit. Yes, Luna was a bit odd… but people could be so rude to her.

"Oh, it's all good fun, really. I mustn't worry about it; they all come back eventually, in some way or another." Luna closed the magazine and placed it on her lap, then reached down into her turquoise sock and procured a star-shaped earring. "Naturally everyone has their mish-mash days, but mine generally only happen when the wanglesgrout has lodged itself up my nose again."

Neville wasn't sure why he expected a normal response from her. He wasn't even sure if Luna _did_ normal. "Er… 'wangles…grout'?" It was one of those times he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but couldn't help asking.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "Surely you know what a wanglesgrout is?"

"Afraid not…" Neville admitted sheepishly. He'd never heard of the thing before. Knowing Luna, it wasn't extant in anyone's world but her own.

Luna smiled. "Shame… they're quite lovable little creatures, really. They hide in trouser pockets and coffee pots mainly, though they occasionally like to hide in people's noses and hair. They have a bad reputation though, because sometimes they get a bit excited and make people's noses bleed or put holes in their trousers. But, I think I'd be rather excited when I was stuck in someone's dark, smelly pocket being rattled around while they walked."

Neville raised a brow, and then sighed softly; he was in over his head. "Oh?" he tried to act as if he believed her.

"Yes," her reply was enthusiastic, and she looked happy to see that Neville was interested. "I keep one at home," she giggled. "Dad thinks it's silly, but I call him 'Neville'."

Neville looked either very flattered, or very perturbed at this news. It didn't seem to make much difference to Luna, for she tilted her head to the side and mused, "You're blushing."

Neville tore his gaze away from her, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay," she told him reassuringly. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Come here."

He looked back over at her and smiled softly. Then, he brought his face closer to hers, readying himself for the kiss that was imminent.

When he was mere centimetres from her lips, he closed his eyes. She reached out, and plucked a piece of fuzz from his hair. "You had a wanglesgrout in your hair."

Neville opened his eyes and pulled away, groaning.


End file.
